School Days
by Assassin of the Shadows
Summary: The whole YUGIOH cast as children sighs aww young love! Pairings are obvious if you know me, but will be explained in later chapters shounen-ai (AU) cause it obviously doesn't go with the story line...


  
I would first like to say that I know this is yet _another_ fanfic I have created, and I know I should focus more on TINI (There Is No Innocence) and FC (Fading Colors) but there is this problem for some authors when their muse plants an idea in their head and the muse (in my case Kimajime) remembers to water that plant EVERY F*CKING DAY!!   
  
Kimajime: n_n I have named him Pinky... and he will be mine-   
  
Jekoi: OURS!!!!   
  
Thank you for listening, and for those who want to know I do have most of this story planned out. This chapter is the only one typed and I do take a while typing the others up, it was just that my friends wanted me to put this up so bad they wouldn't leave me alone!!   
  
  


**School Days**

  
  
"Yugi hurry up or you're going to be late." A young woman said gently. She was currently kneeling in front of a small bed peeking under the mattress were a small child peeked from some covers he dragged under with him. Her smile brightened at the relieved look on her son's face and she continued to coax him to leave his hiding place to join her. "Come now Yugi, we only have a week to spend time together and it brings me great joy to see you on your first day of school."   
  
The small child known as Yugi crawled out from under the bed and blinked cutely up at her with his innocent purple eyes. The woman nearly melted at the sight and very gently picked the child up holding him protectively to her chest. She placed a loving kiss on his forehead and lifted herself from the floor still holding her son. "I'm going to get you a nice breakfast Yugi, and then you can get all your stuff together and I'll take you to school."   
  
"N-no..." The little boy protested in a cute manner, he burrowed his head in the woman's tri-colored hair as if to escape the very idea of school. His mother just giggled softly and carried him out of his room and down the stairs towards the kitchen.   
  
She placed Yugi on the wooden chair on top of several phone books and magazines so he could reach his cereal with ease. She hummed a cheerful tune while preparing his lunch and backpack.   
  
"Now Yugi, I want you to listen to the teacher and be good." She warned.   
  
Yugi nodded still munching on his corn flakes until he understood exactly what she meant.   
  
She was still making him go _there_...   
  
Leaving him alone again...   
  
He started to sniffle but his mother came over quickly and gave him a reassuring hug. "Don't you worry Yugi. You're going to do just fine, I know you'll have lots of fun and you can tell me all about after school." She said with a smile. "The day goes by fast when you have fun, and I'm sure you'll meet lots of new friends." She chirped.   
  
Yugi turned his head away looking miserable but she grabbed his chin firmly enough to turn his head. "I'll be there with you Yugi. I'll be there to take you to class and to pick you up in the afternoon. I promise you this." She said in a serious tone. "Now lets get you ready or you really _will_ be late." She laughed.   
  
Yugi -who couldn't quite understand what she meant by being late, only that she found something was amusing- soon joined her in laughing.   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
"Yami!" An angry teen screamed from down the hall.   
  
A small boy with long black and yellow hair sat crouched behind a desk in his family's study snickering mischievously. Though the laughter stopped abruptly when the office door slammed open and a drenched black-haired teenager stood blocking the only way out with a murderous glint in her eyes. He gulped nervously and shrank lower behind the desk but could hear the angry girl stomping loudly across the room and grabbed him from behind. "What were you thinking?! I have to go to work in half an hour and drop your sorry ass of at the school. I have no more time to fix my hair you little imp!"   
  
"I'm sorry." The child sniffled, fake tears brimming in his eyes.   
  
The teen just rolled her eyes in disgust and muttered, "Why did I get stuck with you? Your sorry excuse for a mother should have been here days ago!"   
  
Yami heard this and gasped quietly. Soon real tears started to well up in his eyes and threatened to spill. His captor just smiled sadly and said; "I'm sorry Yami. It's just that... you are not my responsibility. You're Mika's and she hasn't been doing anything for you yet except bring you to her friends to gloat." She let out a pained sigh, "Some sister I grew up with huh?"   
  
If she was expecting an answer she took the silence very well. Instead she tucked the boy's small frame under her arm and carried him towards the front door.   
  
"Now Yami listen. Your mom said she'd be there after school to pick you up but... well I may not be there right away after school so if no one's there just wait a little longer. Okay?"   
  
The boy nodded his head, he had heard this excuse many a times and knew now through the hard way not to get his hopes up. His aunt put him back down on the ground and grabbed his long hair and tied it into a ponytail. "There, now it should stay out of your face. Why do you keep it so bloody long anyway?" She mumbled to no one in particular.   
  
She grabbed the boy and placed him once again under her arm and carried him out the door, a scruffy back pack and old shoulder bag in hand.   
  
This was going to be hell she knew it. Not only would he do something stupid like he did when she went to get him registered. She knew Mika wasn't going to pick him up. _I'm going to have get off of work early then._ She thought to herself.   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Someone was poking him in the face.   
  
He didn't like missing any sleep so tried to ignore the disturbance but the poking soon traveled up to his cheek and seemed like it would not cease until its task was done.   
  
"I'm up." The boy bit out grumpily.   
  
"Come on big bwother... you's has to get up!! Up! Up~!! You's got's to go to school!" A little voice said with excitement.   
  
Soft blue eyes opened finally and stared down at the hyperactive chibi shaking him. "Hai Mokuba, I'm up now." He yawned. His little brother let out a small cry of triumph and bounced like a bunny across his room and out the door.   
  
The boy -who acted much older than his age- proceeded to climb out of his comfy bed and dress himself. He walked to the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly and made his way down the giant stair case towards the dinning room table where his breakfast was laid out neatly for him.   
  
He ate his eggs and toast quietly and listened to his brother's innocent happy chatter. He was later interrupted by one of the servants telling him that he must be outside in ten minutes to catch his ride.   
  
He let out a relieved sigh after being informed that his step-father would not be there to see him off. He honestly didn't want anything to do with the man, but he got a decent education, a clean home, warm food and enough money to protect his younger brother for years to come.   
  
"Why does S'to get to goes to school and not me?" The smaller child asked.   
  
Seto smiled warmly at him and patted his head, "It is something that cannot be avoided. Don't worry Mokuba you'll go to school soon too."   
  
Mokuba squealed with delight and raced his brother up the stairs back to the bathroom so they could brush their teeth together.   
  
Hearing the honk of the limo's horn Kaiba pulled on his coat and shoes making sure both were done up tight and grabbed his brand new one hundred dollar back pack that contained many pockets along with a lap-top holder.   
  
"Good-bye Mokuba. I'll see you later after school!"   
  
"Bye S'to!" The genki boy answered waving both his hands frantically.   
  
Seto climbed into the back seat of the limo and did his seat belt up, seeing that he was firmly secured the driver gave him a wink and closed the door.   
  
The blue-eyed boy couldn't help but feel a little excited. Though he knew much he was finally going to be around children of his own age.   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
"Jonouchi Katsuya!! Get out of your bed this instant- don't make me come in there and get you! Jou! Did you hear me?!" A woman's voice yelled from the kitchen.   
  
It soon traveled to his bedroom and stirred him from his sleep. He blinked his eyes open and moaned at the sun streaming through his semi-open curtains. It hit him right in the eyes and if his little sister had not of been there he would have started cursing like his father did last night when he cut his finger open.   
  
The younger boy yawned and observed the room through one open eye and the other closed in a sleepy wink. He scratched his head and rubbed the sleep from his eyes before walking towards his dresser and pulling out his clothes. A small yawn caught his attention and he turned to see his baby sister looking at him with tired eyes from her crib. Feeling like a responsible brother he pulled on his clothes (away from his sister's young eyes) and helped her from her evil confinement. He shooed her away from the sliding wall and pulled the knob. The wall slid down and he picked his sister up carefully and set her gently on the floor of their room.   
  
She looked up at him and giggled happily which brought a smile to his face. He made a few funny faces for her which she enjoyed immensely.   
  
The door to their room was opened quietly and their mother poked her head into the room. "Jonouchi? You had better be dressed it's not good to be late on the first day of-huh?" Mrs. Jonouchi stared in disbelief as she saw her youngest child out of her crib, she turned to Jou and gave him a mock glare, "Okay buster. How do you keep getting her out of her bed?"   
  
Jou just laughed and ran towards her. His mother allowed him to give her a bear hug but knocked him gently on the top of his head, "Get downstairs to the kitchen and eat you breakfast. We're going to be leaving real soon buster so you better get a move on."   
  
Jonouchi suddenly looked sad, "Are we going to bring Shizuka too mommy?" He asked.   
  
Mrs. Jonouchi looked at him guiltily; "No sweet-heart I'm afraid not. But when she's old enough to go to school we'll be sure to bring her."   
  
"But she'll be home all by herself!" Jou protested, his wide brown eyes widening in horror after thinking of all the awful things that could happen to his baby sister while they were gone.   
  
His mother smiled warmly, obviously proud at how strongly Jonouchi felt towards her little Shizuka's safety, "Don't worry. Daddy will be here to look after her, and you'll see her later on. After school you can tell her all about how it was what you learned and about the people you meet."   
  
Jonouchi seemed pleased with this answer and immediately perked up at the sound of school. Most of the kids he played with went to school and they said it was boring and not fun, but today was his first day and Honda would be there with him too.   
  
He skipped down the steps holding on tightly to the rail for he did not want to fall down the stairs like last time. His mommy was so upset and she even started crying more than he did because he was bleeding.   
  
It was when he reached the kitchen and sat in his chair that he noticed the heavenly stack of pancakes settled on a plate in front of him. His mouth quickly started to water at the delicious sight but his daddy's chuckling stopped him from chowing down. He looked over and saw his daddy drinking a cup of yucky coffee and eating boring eggs and toast; he smiled and said good-morning.   
  
"Excited about school Jou?" His father asked.   
  
The blond haired boy nodded his head up and down rapidly and his daddy laughed out right at his enthusiasm. "I'm sure you'll do fine, just try to be nice to the other kids." His daddy warned him.   
  
Jou nodded and told him he understood. He wasn't going to be too mean today, today he'd try to make more 'real' friends. He couldn't classify his gang as friends anymore he knew they probably wouldn't care if he got in trouble.   
  
But Honda cared, and he promised himself and his mommy that he would make and have more friends like Honda during his time at school.   
  
"Come on Katsuya, get you teeth brushed, face washed, and comb your hair. I'll be waiting for you in the car." His mommy said. She already had her nice work shoes on and her dress coat and keys.   
  
Jonouchi ran up to the bathroom and did exactly as his mommy told him to, and with one last good-bye to his sister and daddy ran to the car where his mommy was waiting.   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
A soft knock on his bedroom door was the first thing he heard that morning. A polite: "Good-morning Master Malik. Your breakfast is waiting for you in the dinning room." was all the butler told him.   
  
Malik nodded his head in reply and the butler soon left, yet as soon as the door was closed his alarm clock went off. The one his older sister got him when she went on a PETA trip with his mother. It was a big plastic daisy and right now it was doing a little dance on its stand and singing "Get out of bed you daisy-head. Get out of bed you daisy-head." It looked very out of place and childish in his room. What with everything neat and tidy and not a toy in sight.   
  
He stretched and let out an adorable yawn before slipping out of his bed with the grace of a pampered cat. It was when he was in the middle of dressing that the quiet atmosphere was destroyed. By none other than his stalker.   
  
He heard scratching on his window while he was in the process of pulling on his pants. He decided he would ignore it until he heard the cat calls coming from outside.   
  
His face flushed with embarrassment as he turned to see another boy who looked much like him standing on his balcony with a wide chesire cat grin on his face.   
  
He zipped up his pants and stomped towards the window yanking it open. "What is it?" Young Malik hissed, "I don't have time for this now it is my first day of school today."   
  
The other boy blinked his dark purple eyes in confusion, "Ano... its my first day to." A big genki smile spread on the others face and with a pure glee he asked, "What school are you going to?"   
  
Malik's hard gaze softened somewhat at the sight of his stalker's behavior, "Domino Elementary." He murmured.   
  
The other boy's seemed to lighten up and he started to bounce in place for a few moments, "Really?! That's where I'm going too, me and my friend!"   
  
Malik smiled softly at his stalker and couldn't help but thinking that this situation was almost like that of one of his books with a cute child's romance. _Almost like Romeo and Juliet_ He thought to himself, blushing in the process.   
  
"Helllooooo?" The boy said waving a hand in front of Malik's face.   
  
Malik snapped back into reality and focused back on the conversation of school and spending time together. Though he knew that even if he didn't want to spend time with the other, the boy would follow him around anyway.   
  
"Master Malik." A deep voice said.   
  
Both boys gasped in surprise and Malik shoved his stalker back onto the balcony, the boy was smart and hid behind the glass covered by the deep red curtains.   
  
"Y-yes." Malik called back.   
  
His door opened and revealed his most trusted friend and body-guard Rishid. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and put on a care-free smile. "Yes Rishid? What is it?"   
  
"I just thought I should inform you that the guards have reported an intruder on the premises." Malik tensed, and he knew that the other boy was even more paranoid now. "You should keep a close eye out for anyone suspicious." Rishid finished, his eyes wandered over the room and stopped at the human shadow located on the balcony. He frowned for a moment, but then smiled knowingly.   
  
Malik gulped as he saw Rishid shake his head slowly, chuckling.   
  
Rishid lifted his head, his blue eyes dancing in amusement. "Your breakfast is already getting cold. When you are finished eating and have washed up your limo will be ready to take you to school." Rishid bowed, and taking one last glance at the balcony left the room and closed the door.   
  
Malik sighed in relief and allowed his body to relax from their tense position. "That was close." He sighed.   
  
"Tell me about it..." The other mumbled.   
  
Malik stepped out onto the balcony to say good-bye to his stalker.   
  
But the other already beat him to it. Malik blinked in surprise as he felt warm lips connect with the tip of his nose in a kiss. "Finchè veniamo a contatto ancora del mio amore." He whispered in Malik's ear.   
  
Malik turned a shade of crimson yet he still had a smile on his face. "Sì" He whispered back.   
  
The other boy smiled and jumped down from the balcony railing and into the sakura tree. A few quick jumps and he was on the ground running, his hand waving in the air as his final good-bye.   
  
Malik let out a dreamy sigh and murmured his stalker's name with utter most care; "Marik."   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
"MARIK!!" A woman yelled angrily.   
  
Said-boy jumped a good two feet in the air and spun around quickly. "Sister Susan." He bit out nervously. "What are you doing here?"   
  
The blond woman glared down at him and snapped, "I should be asking you the same question!"   
  
Marik flinched and the nun caught the movement. Her angry expression left and with a motherly smile enveloped him in a hug, "Marik..." She sighed, "You nearly scared the life out of me."   
  
"I'm sorry Sister Susan." He mumbled into her gown.   
  
A cheerful smile lit up her face, "It is not your fault." She mumbled softly. "Love makes us do stupid things sometimes..."   
  
Marik looked up at her with a confused expression, "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked, "You're a nun... you're supposed to hate me..."   
  
Sister Susan tightened her hug and whispered, "I will never hate you Marik, and I hope you're not doing this just to get the father mad at you... Malik would be so crushed."   
  
"No! That's not it!" Marik protested, "I-" He started, "I really do love him Sister Susan..." He whispered softly.   
  
Sister Susan smiled proudly. "That." She stated, "Is the speech of a true man." Marik's smile brightened at that, "Now you must gather your belongings... the bus will be coming soon you don't want to be late and have Malik-kun worry do you?"   
  
Marik shook his head no.   
  
"Oh and Marik?" Sister Susan called.   
  
Marik turned, "Ye-OWWWWWWwwww!" He cried holding his head. He glared at her with teary eyes as she put away her meter stick.   
  
"That is for sneaking off."   
  
"Evil penguin..." Marik muttered.   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
A door opened softly and a woman with snow-white hair padded silently towards the small mound in the blue bed. "Ryou..." The woman whispered softly, "It is time to wake up for school."   
  
The bundle of covers moved slightly, and the woman leaned forward eagerly waiting for something that would never come. Not one moan of protest came from the small boy, not one audible yawn escaped from his mouth. The woman, his mother, made no effort in hiding her disappointment.   
  
Ryou had always been a quiet boy. He would rarely cry as a baby, and even now he would never make a noise. No matter how many times they took him to a doctor it would always be the same result. "He can talk." They would tell them, "There is no damage to his vocal cords."   
  
He could talk, he just didn't want to... and this hurt the family in more ways than none.   
  
The boy just nodded his head in acknowledgement, and with the help of his mother dressed and washed up.   
  
He followed his mother to the dining room where his father and older sister sat eating a breakfast of French toast, bacon and orange juice. His sister, Rina, smiled brightly, "Morning Ryou! Are you excited about your first day?"   
  
Rina was already in school, grade four. She said that she would help show him around but he shook his head, and on a piece of paper wrote: _You don't have to..._   
  
Ryou nodded his head and continued eating his breakfast, missing the depressed looks from his loved ones.   
  
After his mother washed the dishes, she gathered Ryou and Rina's back packs and made sure to put a fresh notepad in Ryou's along with a pencil and pen. After hearing about Ryou's 'problem' the family decided to teach him to read and write on their own so they could communicate better with their son [a/n: in Rina's case; brother.]. They had hoped he would get frustrated sooner or later, but that was not the case. In fact he seemed to enjoy the idea of writing his comments down.   
  
One could never tell if he was lying or not...   
  
"Are you coming with us Ryu?" His mother asked.   
  
His father looked up from his drying and smiled, "Of course Ren. I wouldn't want to miss our big guy's first day now would I?" Ryou looked up and smiled sweetly at his parents and continued fiddling with his notepad.   
  
A few minutes later the family of four piled into the car and drove away towards Domino Elementary where one boy prayed he could find some understanding friends.   
  
* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
The alarm blared loud rock music so he turned it off. Like every morning he woke up in a foul mood, brushed his teeth with a sour expression on his face and dressed himself, all the while grumbling.   
  
He would walk down the hall of the rather big and spacious house and greet the one servant that came three days a week to clean. He would then enter the dining room where his 'parents' where reading their own newspapers and drinking liquid dirt. His 'mother' was wearing an expensive blue two piece dress suit with fashion designer white heels, around her neck was a string of pearls and on her ears were simple gold hoops. Her name was Nora and had no choice in the matter of calling her that.   
  
His 'father' was wearing a black pin-stripped two piece suite with black dress shoes, the only other accessory he wore was the rather expensive looking Rolex around his wrist. His name was John, and once again he had no choice but to call him John.   
  
His parents were hard working adults used to nothing but the finer things in life, he might have come out spoiled had it not been for the fact that they spent little if any time with him. He saw them this morning only because the school happened to buy their uniforms, and they wanted to make a public appearance with the principal to discuss next years shipment.   
  
He let out a snort of disgust and ate his cereal in silence.   
  
It wasn't too long until he found himself being handed a lunch bag and a rather expensive looking back pack.   
  
The whole ride was filled with sarcasm from him, and dry, uninterested questions from them.   
  
"Are you looking forward to your new day of school?" John asked distantly.   
  
They boy just snorted and refused to answer the question.   
  
"Do you like the back pack?" Nora asked half-heartedly, "It was the store's finest-"   
  
"Awww... Nora," He crooned mockingly, "I didn't know you cared."   
  
Nora turned around her seat and sent the boy the very glare he practiced from, "Bakura..." She bit out.   
  
"Thank you..." He mumbled miserably.   
  
Nora smiled a sickingly sweet smile and turned back to the front watching the road.   
  
_This..._ He thought to himself, _Is going to be hell..._   
  


**END CHAPTER ONE**

  
  
There is chapter one, I hope you all enjoyed it. ^ ^   
  
Kimajime: Explain to them about the physical change in characters.   
  
n_n Right! Because I want to be somewhat original I have changed some physical appearances (Mostly the Yami's physical appearance because I didn't want the whole 'lost twin' situation going on)   
  
Thank you for reading and I hope to hear your comments soon. Please no flames, helpful criticism is fine but if you just downright hated this fic than please don't bother reviewing. Other's may enjoy what they have read and do not want to be deprived of a good story due to ones hateful words.   
  
Thank you again, and please review.   
  
Oh! And before I forget!   
  
What Marik said to Malik was a rough translation of: "Till we meet again my love." and Malik said "Yes." In Latin. I DO NOT SPEAK, WRITE OR READ LATIN! This translation was provided by an on-line translator, so if you are Latin or happen to speak Latin and find that this translation is wrong please keep this tid-bit of information in mind. BUT! If you have the *proper* translation that do not hesitate in telling me so! 


End file.
